The Raven (Remastered)
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: "She is... immortal. A thousand years old, and she cannot die. A creature of legend… like the Raven, a thief who stole the sun and the moon. They sent a warrior to bring her back. He found her, and together they brought back light to the world. I was a cop. To me she was just a thief, another day on the job. But she wasn't. She changed my life, Forever. - Nick Wolfe.
1. Meeting Sarah

"She is... immortal. A thousand years old, and she cannot die. A creature of legend… like the Raven, a thief who stole the sun and the moon. They sent a warrior to bring her back. He found her, and together they brought back light to the world. I was a cop. To me she was just a thief, another day on the job. But she wasn't. She changed my life, changed... everything. And both of us knew from that moment on, nothing would ever be the same." - Nick Wolfe

It was balmy spring a morning of the year 2002 the sun was shining against a back drop of blue in the city of lights, Paris France. A hungry ten years old Sarah is tired due to lack of food, Scanning the crouds for a pocket to pick, spoting a couple dining at a sidewalk café enjoying their breakfast! She found her targets for that morning.

Amanda Montrose & Nicolas Wolf were sitting at at table as young urchent walks up to the table and try's to pick Amanda's pocket.

Amanda tells Nick softly "Don't look now but we are being watched!"

Seeing her opportunity Sarah takes it, just as Sarah reaches for Amanda purse Amanda snatches Sarah's hand telling her "You're going to have to become much better at picking pockets to live on these streets little one!"

Sarah eyes widen in terror as She pleaded, "Don't sent me back to him please!"

Stunned into momentarily silence Amanda tells her "Before we get to that tell me your name?"

An all to familyer feeling overtakes Amanda as she thinks _"A Quickening from this little one" _

Fighting to get away from Amanda Sarah tells her pouting and crossing her arms over her chest "My Name is Sarah, happy now!"

Nicolas Wolf, Amanda's companion looks at the young girl telling her, "Sarah, if you tell me your last name we will give you some food!"

Sarah fidgets visibly uncomfortable she states "It's not that I don't want to tell you..., but everyone I tell dies!"

Cupping Sarah's face Amanda tells Sarah with confidence, "We are stronger then we look Sarah!"

Pouting Sarah tells him "It's David, alright..., happy now?"

Nicolas looks at Sahan asking her "Your Israeli?"

Sarah tells Nick "My birth mother was yes!" Sarah looks around nervously telling them, "I just escaped from the man who took me from my mother.., don't take me back please"

Amanda tells Sarah in sympathetic undertone, "We will not take you any ware you do not want to go!"

Sarah's eyes drift to the croissants as her tummy rumbles

Nicolas asks "Are you hungry?"

Smiling Sarah tells him "Yes, please."

Amanda asks "What would you like to eat Sarah..., my treat!"

Sarah eyes grow ever wider as she stares at the croissants asking "Really!"

Chuckling Amanda tells her softly,"Yes..., Really, and if that bad man comes looking for you..., let me worry about him!"

Sarah asks Amanda "You don't fear him?"

Amanda asks Sarah quietly "Why..., is he Immortal Sarah?"

Sarah stops and thinks for a moment before saying doubtfully "Not that I know of... why?"

Looking at Sarah, Amanda asks her "Sarah, can you keep a secret?"

With a quizzical look on her face Sarah asks "Yes, Why?"

With a smile Amanda tells her "I am Immortal!"

"Surely, you jest Amanda." Sarah tells her sceptically!

Looking at Sarah, Amanda tells her, "I never joke Sarah not about that!"

A Middle Eastern man walks up to the table with a wild look on his face. A look of abject terror comes over Sarah she whispers softly in Amanda's ear "Bad man!" Ari Haswari tells them, "Give me Sarah back..., no one gets hurt!"

Amanda tells him with raised eyebrow, "You picked the wrong woman..., to pick a fight with darling!"

Ari tells her "I am not in the habit or repeating my-self woman give me Sarah and no one gets hurt!"

Amanda looks at Ari saying in a raised voice "WOMAN..., DID YOU CALL ME WOMAN!

Nick tells Ari shaking his head "You just said the wrong thing..., to the wrong lady mister!

"Nick, look after Sarah will you while I talk with Mr. Haswari!" Said Amanda sharply as she walked over to Mr. Haswari.

Nicolas stated curtly, "You don't have to tell me twice, sweetheart."

Ari draws a large knife from his boot, Smirking Amanda draws a dirk from under her coat saying Damascus steal dagger circa 1300. Ari Lunges at Amanda screaming in rage!

Amanda dodges his thrust telling him "Temper, Temper Ari... don't loose you head"

Amanda dodges numerous attacks but Ari manages to drive the blade into Amanda's chest. However Amanda drives her blade into Ari's neck severing his jugular vein killing him.

Sarah shed a tear saying softly "She saved me, but she died!"

Nicolas pointed to Amanda's body telling Sarah "Watch closely!"

Sarah watches Amanda closely as she takes a large gasp of air, then sits up straight and then pulls the knife out of her chest. Sarah eyes grow as wide as saucers "But I saw you die!"

Amanda tells her seriously "Yes, yes you did..., I told you I am not that easy to kill!"

Taking Nicks jacket she throws it on to conceal her blood stained blouse.

Kneeling down Nicolas tells her "Sarah you can't tell anyone what you just saw!"

Rolling her eyes at Nicolas, Sarah says sarcastically "Who would believe me!"

Amanda asks "Sarah that man..., was he the only one caring for you?"

Sobbing Sarah tells Amanda "Yes, now I am alone..., he was mean to me, but he-"

Amanda finishes Sarah's statement saying "He was all you had?"

Sarah asks as tears roll down cheeks she asks "How?"

Amanda asked Sarah "How am I alive...?"

Giving Sarah a wink Amanda said playfully, "it's a kind of magic..., Sarah"

Amanda sat and thought for a moment before she said, "What if I became your guardian?"

Tears streaming down Sarah as states at Amanda bewildered asking "You mean it!"

Taking her hanky from her purse Amanda dries Sarah's tears as he looks at her saying "Yes, of course I mean it!"

Up, until now Nick had been watching and listening with baited breath sipping his espresso Nicolas tells her "You know Amanda a wife and mother would be less conspicuous!"

This time its Amanda's turn to become wide eyed and bewildered stating "Nick you're asking me..." Swallowing hard she said, "to marry you?"

Smiling Nicolas tells her "Yes, I am..., Amanda Montrose will you marry me"

Amanda says "Nick" looking at him smugly she says "you do realize that for us "Till death us do part..., takes on a whole new meaning!"

Nicolas "Yes I do"

Amanda tells her then my answer is "Yes" Nick

Both Amanda and Nick look at each other having the same thought

"Father Liam?"

Taking her cell phone out of her purse, Amanda calls Father Liam Riley

Picking up the receiver Father Liam Riley asks "Amanda to what do I owe the pleasure of your call!"

Amanda tells him "You had better sit down for this one Liam!"

Father Liam says "OH! Asking her "Why, what did you do Amanda?"

Amanda tells him "It's not what I did Liam..., but what I am about to do!"

Father Liam asks "Do tell Amanda?"

Amanda blurts out "I am going to marry Nick..., would you perform the ceremony!"

Father Liam's voice rises as he asks "Amanda, are you serious?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle Amanda tells him "Yes Liam"

Father Liam tells her "Be here in one hour Amanda!"

* * *

One hour later Amanda Montrose and family arrive at the parish of Father Liam Riley looking at Amanda Father Liam asks "Amanda, who is the little girl?"

With a hesitant smile Amanda tells him, "Would you believe my if I said my soon to be adopted daughter?"

"Your adopted daughter" Liam exclaimed.

Sarah gets a funny look on her face as she asks Father Liam sarcastically "Do you always repeat everything my mommy says?"

Father Liam looks at the little girl saying "No..., but this is out of character for even for Amanda!"

Amanda states "Let's get one with this..., before I change my mind"

Father Liam Riley states we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Nicolas Wolf and Amanda Montrose; in holy matrimony "do you have the ring!"

Nicolas Wolf tells Father Liam Riley "Yes!"

Father Liam Riley says "Do you Nicolas Wolf take Amanda Montrose to have and to hold from this day foreword forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Looking into Amanda's eyes Nicolas Wolf says "I do!"

Nick places the ring on Amanda's finger.

Turning to Amanda Father Liam asks "do you Amanda Montrose take Nicolas Wolf to have and to hold from this day foreword forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

As just a hint of a tear rolls down Amanda face she says "I do!"

Father Liam tells them "Then by the power vested in me by the city of Paris I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Walking up to Father Liam Sarah asks "Are you like my mommy..., are you going to live forever?"

Father Liam looks at Amanda with raised eyebrow asking "She knows!"

With a weal smile Amanda looks at him saying "We are the only ones she has Liam."

Sarah gets fidgety, Nick kneels down to see what the problem is "What's the matter Sarah?"

Looking at the floor Sarah tells them "It's not that I am not great full for your taking me in..., could you help me find my Family?"

Amanda looks at Sarah telling her "Yes, if that's what you want!"

Sarah launches herself into Amanda's arms saying "Thank you mom!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later at Amanda's French Villa Amanda asks "Sarah would you come here please?"

Sarah calls out "Ok mom!"

Amanda asks her "Sarah did Ari ever take you to school?"

Sarah tells them "No..., Not really!"

Amanda tells her "Then for now we will be your teachers!"

Sarah gives Amanda a big hug saying "Love you mom!"

Amanda tells her "I love you to!"

Razing his eyebrow Nick asks "Amanda, what are you up to?"

Holding Sarah in her arms Amanda tells Nick "She will need an education, and I don't mean as a pick pocket and thief!"

Nicolas says "At least on that much we agree!"

As tears of joy stream down Sarah's face she tells them "Thank you both!"


	2. Family Reunion

It was the year 2012 ten years later when a stranger arrives at The Villa; a now twenty-year-old Sarah meets an old friend of Amanda's the 420-year-old Duncan MacLeod for the first time!

Answering the door Amanda call out "Sarah come here please there is someone I want you to meet!"

Putting down her history of the ancient Egypt Sarah calls back saying, "Coming mom!" As she runs from the couch to the kitchen

Razing an eyebrow Duncan states, "Mom... Amanda!" Looking at his old friend he asks, "what is going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders Amanda tells him "I am her guardian Duncan, she likes to call me mom!"

Walking in Sarah asks, "You called me mom!"

Amanda tells her "I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan Macleod!"

Raising a speculative eyebrow Sarah commented, "Mom, the term "old friend" takes on an entirely new meaning when you say it!... Do you mean old friend or "Old Friend?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Amanda grumbles "Old Friend… alright"

"Your way to smart"

Sarah gave her a and who's fault it that look, pulling down a coffee cup Sarah said, "Mom you home schooled me until last year"

Sipping some coffee Sarah asks matter of factly, "So he is like you?"

Duncan gets a confused look on his face "Amanda what is she talking about!"

Fainting laughter Amanda tells him "She saw me die and then come back!"

Amanda knew Sarah, moods and knew something was wrong asking, "Sarah"

"It's this Paper I have to write for School, on Ancient Egypt, it's not like anyone is alive that actually live then"

Both Amanda, and Duncan looked at one another and Amanda said, "Actually there is"

Looking at the only mother she ever knew Sarah's eyes started growing wider and wider as she asked, "No way!"

Amanda takes out her Cell phone asking, "Mithos are you busy, my adopted daughter needs to write a paper on Ancient Egypt… would you mind?"

"Thank you Mithos", Amanda says softly as she tucks, her cell back in her coat

Sarah offers him her hand as she asks, "So how old are you Duncan?"

Duncan tells her "420 years old!"

Grinning Sarah exclaims "Impressive!"

Looking at the young women Duncan asks her, "Amanda hasn't been corrupting you has she?"

Sarah tells him "No Nick makes sure she is honest!"

Looking passed Sarah to Amanda herself Duncan razing an eyebrow once more asks "Nick?"

Scowling Amanda tells him, "yes Duncan; My Husband Nicolas Wolf"

Pointing to Sarah Duncan asks, "Am I to understand Sarah, "You are Amanda's word?"

Giving Duncan a "Are you really this Slow" look Sarah tells him "Yes, she and Nick took me in ten years ago!"

"They are helping me find my birth parents" Sarah said, "I took the name Wolf because…"

30 minutes later Duncan feels a Quickening as he discreetly looks around, Amanda tells him "Relax Duncan it's just Nick"

In here darling Amanda calls out, "we have company it's an old friend"

Sarah give Nick a hug saying, "Hi dad!"

Nick returns the hug telling her, "I have some good news Sarah!"

Fearfully Sarah asks her dad "What's that?"

Nick tells her softly, "I found them Sarah… It took me ten years, but I found them!"

It takes a moment for Sarah to realize what her dad just told her, "My birth parents!" she exclaimed "really!"

Relaxing the hug Nick tells her "Yes, they are stateside in Washington DC!"

"We can leave whenever you want!"

Looking into her father's eyes Sarah asks him hopefully, "Tomorrow?"

Nicolas laughs and says, "OK Sarah we can try, but it may take a day or two for us to close up things here!"

Turning to leave Sarah excitement builds as she says, ", Love you Dad thanks!"

Turning her attention to Duncan Sarah asks, "Would you be my sparring partner Mr. MacLeod?"

Becoming a bit standoffish Duncan starts baking away as he replies, "I don't know Sarah!"

Amanda with her usual confidence says, "She will be fine Duncan I taught her how to fight our way!"

His eyes widening Duncan asks, "Like an immortal?"

Putting her hands on her hips Amanda states, "Yes… with or without a weapon she is quite capable!"

Leaning into Duncan, Amanda asks, "You mean you didn't sense it… I have known for ten years Duncan"

As they head back to the house Duncan tells Sarah "Amanda was right you are quite good without a weapon!"

Smirking at Duncan Sarah tells him "Look who my teacher was!"

Smirking Duncan responds, "I see your point!"

As they enter the sitting room Sarah had the good sense to look embarrassed asking, "Mom, I know it's not nice to ask!"

Smiling at her daughter Amanda states with a smile, "How old am I Sarah… I did tell you once!"

Sarah looks surprised as she asks "yea... but it's still amazing and I was ten at the time I thought you were joking!"

Laughing Amanda tells her "I am 1,230 Sarah"

Widening her eyes as Sarah jaw drops "Mom… you have been around since the Ninth Century!?"

Sarah states, "No wonder you made history come alive for me!"

Laughing Amanda tells her "Yes!" but I'm not the oldest compared to Mithos I'm about your age"

Duncan tells her "She is telling the truth Sarah, Mithos is someone you have to experine!"

"Mithos… How old is he?", Sarah asks

Amanda Hugs Sarah just as a disembodied Male voice said, "After 5000 I stopped celebrating them Sarah"

A Man standing 6 feet tall man weighing 180 pounds of solid muscle walks in

Sarah's knees suddenly give out and Amanda scoops her up and places her unconscious form on the sofa.

"A Quickening!", Mithos asks in a low concerned tone.

"The first time I felt that she was ten." Amanda explained, "So I adopted her and started to teach her"

Mithos looks at the girl saying, "She doesn't know"

"No, she doesn't, and she hates the catholic school uniforms but" Amanda said, "They keep her safe"

Holy Ground" Duncan said softly.


	3. Family Reunion 2

It was the year 2012 ten years later when a stranger arrives at The Villa; a now twenty-year-old Sarah meets an old friend of Amanda's the 420-year-old Duncan MacLeod for the first time!

Answering the door Amanda call out "Sarah come here please there is someone I want you to meet!"

Putting down her history of the ancient Egypt Sarah calls back saying, "Coming mom!" As she runs from the couch to the kitchen

Razing an eyebrow Duncan states, "Mom... Amanda!" Looking at his old friend he asks, "what is going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders Amanda tells him "I am her guardian Duncan, she likes to call me mom!"

Walking in Sarah asks, "You called me mom!"

Amanda tells her "I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan Macleod!"

Raising a speculative eyebrow Sarah commented, "Mom, the term "old friend" takes on an entirely new meaning when you say it!... Do you mean old friend or "Old Friend?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Amanda grumbles "Old Friend… alright"

Mussing up her adopted daughters hair Amanda said, "Your way to smart"

Sarah gave her a and who's fault it that look, pulling down a coffee cup Sarah said, "Mom you home schooled me until last year"

Sipping some coffee Sarah asks matter of factly, "So... he is like you?"

Duncan looks from one to the other with a confused look on his face stating, "Amanda what is she talking about!"

Fainting laughter and wishing Sarah had not not mentioned anything, Amanda winces telling him "She saw me die and then come back!"

Amanda knew Sarah, moods and knew something was wrong asking, "Sarah"

"It's this Paper I have to write for School, on Ancient Egypt, it's not like anyone is alive that actually live then"

Both Amanda, and Duncan looked at one another and Amanda said, "Actually there is"

Looking at the only mother she ever knew, Sarah's eyes started growing wider and wider as she asked, "No way, you never said anything why!"

"He is a very private man" Amanda said before relenting as she takes out her Cell phone asking, "Mithos are you busy, my adopted daughter needs to write a paper on Ancient Egypt… would you mind?"

"Thank you Mithos", Amanda says softly as she tucks, her cell back in her coat

Sarah offers him her hand as she asks, "So how old are you Duncan?"

Duncan tells her "420 years old!"

Grinning at him Sarah exclaims "Impressive!"

Looking at the young women Duncan asks her, "Amanda hasn't been corrupting you has she?"

scowling Sarah tells him "No Nick makes sure she is honest!"

Looking passed Sarah to Amanda herself Duncan razing an eyebrow once more asks "Nick?"

Scowling Amanda tells him, "Yes Duncan; My Husband Nicolas Wolf"

Pointing to Sarah Duncan asks, "Am I to understand Sarah, "You are Amanda's word?"

Giving Duncan a "Are you really this Slow" look Sarah tells him "Yes, she and Nick took me in ten years ago!"

"They are helping me find my birth parents" Sarah said, "I took the name Wolf because… Well she is my mom"

* * *

30 minutes later Duncan feels a Quickening as he discreetly looks around, Amanda tells him "Relax Duncan it's just Nick"

In here darling Amanda calls out, "we have company it's an old friend"

Sarah give Nick a hug saying, "Hi dad!"

Nick returns the hug telling her, "I have some good news Sarah!"

Fearfully Sarah asks her dad "What's that?"

Nick tells her softly, "I found them Sarah… It took me ten years, but I found them!"

It takes a moment for Sarah to realize what her dad just told her, "My birth parents!" she exclaimed "really!"

Relaxing the hug Nick tells her "Yes, they are stateside in Washington DC!"

"We can leave whenever you want!"

Looking into her father's eyes Sarah asks him hopefully, "Tomorrow?"

Nicolas laughs and says, "OK Sarah we can try, but it may take a day or two for us to close up things here!"

Turning to leave Sarah excitement builds as she says, ", Love you Dad thanks!"

Turning her attention to Duncan Sarah asks, "Would you be my sparring partner Mr. MacLeod? "I know all of mom's moves"

Becoming a bit standoffish Duncan starts baking away as he replies, "I don't know Sarah!"

Amanda with her usual confidence says, "She will be fine Duncan I taught her how to fight our way!"

His eyes widening Duncan asks, "Like an immortal?"

Putting her hands on her hips Amanda states, "Yes… with or without a weapon she is quite capable!"

Leaning into Duncan, Amanda asks, "You mean you didn't sense it… I have known for ten years Duncan"

* * *

3 hours later as they head back to the house Duncan tells Sarah "Amanda was right you are quite good without a weapon!"

Smirking at Duncan Sarah starts turning a deep shade of crimson telling him "Look who my teacher was!"

Smirking at the young women Duncan responds, "I see your point, I've fought her myself and she is... dangerous!"

As they enter the sitting room Sarah had the good sense to look embarrassed asking, "Mom, I know it's not nice to ask!"

Smiling at her daughter Amanda states with a smile, "How old am I Sarah… I did tell you once!"

Sarah looks surprised as she asks "yea... but I was ten at the time I thought you were joking!"

Hugging her and laughing Amanda tells her "I am 1,230 Sarah"

Widening her eyes as Sarah jaw drops "Mom… you have been around since the Ninth Century!?"

Sarah states, "No wonder you made history come alive for me!"

Laughing Amanda tells her "Yes!" but I'm not the oldest immortal compared to Mithos I'm about your age"

Sarah's brow rose to a speculative arch looking at her mother she knew Amanda would never lie to her but this was a bit hard to swallow.

Duncan tells her "She is telling the truth Sarah, Mithos is someone you have to experience!"

"Mithos… How old is he?", Sarah asks

Amanda Hugs Sarah just as a disembodied Male voice said, "After 5000 I stopped celebrating them Sarah"

A Man standing 6 feet tall man weighing 180 pounds of solid muscle walks in

Sarah's knees suddenly give out and Amanda scoops her up and places her unconscious form on the sofa.

"A Quickening!", Mithos asks in a low concerned tone.

"The first time I felt that she was ten." Amanda explained, "So I adopted her and started to teach her"

Mithos looks at the girl saying, "She doesn't know"

"No, she doesn't, and she hates the catholic school uniforms but" Amanda said, "They keep her safe"

Holy Ground" Duncan said softly.


End file.
